


Car Rides

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The ride back from Starling City is quiet, Cisco’s driving and Caitlin’s humming along to the song playing at low volume on the radio. Barry, too exhausted to run back on his own, is in the back with Wells.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt I received on Tumblr: "The team takes a long car trip out to a location, for whatever reason it isn't feasible/wise for Barry to zip there. He ends up sleeping with his head in Wells' lap. A death glare to whoever dares comment first.".

The ride back from Starling City is quiet, Cisco’s driving and Caitlin’s humming along to the song playing at low volume on the radio. Barry, too exhausted to run back on his own, is in the back with Wells.

It doesn’t take long until the relaxed atmosphere and the purr of the engine lull the scarlet speedster to sleep, his head at an awkward angle that’s sure to make a few muscles hurt a lot by the time they’re home. That’s why Wells sneaks an arm around the boy’s back and gently gets him to lie his head on his shoulder. It all goes well until Cisco turns around to say something and notices them, and from the expression on his face it’s clear he’s dying to comment on the scene, but Wells throws him a _look_ and Cisco gives full attention back to the road.

At some point there’s a bump in the road, causing Barry to move a little and groan, still asleep but clearly uncomfortable. Without actually waking up he shuffles around a little and ends up lying his head down on Wells’ lap. The older man doesn’t seem to mind the change at all, and looking down he smiles fondly. Making sure not to disturb Barry’s sleep, he starts petting his hair lightly, while with his other hand he’s absentmindedly rubbing small circles on Barry’s hip, where his t-shirt has ridden up leaving a bit of skin exposed.

This time, when Cisco turns around, he can’t stop a gasp from escaping his mouth. This attracts Caitlin’s attention, who looks back as well and has to literally bite her lip to avoid saying something. A few seconds of silence pass when finally Wells raises his head and throws the two a death glare that makes shivers run up their backs. In the blink of an eye they’re both back looking straight ahead, with no intention of looking back for the rest of the ride.


End file.
